The secret room
by Boreddomesticgoddess
Summary: Aro's have a secret room where he can remember someone dear to him. For those who are not aware I created a sequel call Carlisle's wife. Don't forget to review


Aros pov

Present

I never let anyone use this room it's my room and would be my secret for eternity all the memories I have will keep hidden there. It happen 2,ooo years ago I had a daughter….I just got her that day and I was scared out of my mind you see my daughter isn't normal she is the daughter of Aphrodite. So that makes her half vampire and half god.

Past

'My daughter is amazing.' I thought."Hey where you got that baby." Everyone had asked."She's my daughter I had with a woman." I said after that they didn't ask anymore questions. Since they knew she was my daughter they know there was no point arguing they can tell because the little baby look just like me the same soft black silky hair and we also have the same pale thing is she had her mom perky nose,smile,glow and blue eyes. She was pretty.

But I really should pick a name I can't keep calling her my daughter so I calls a meeting so everybody can help pick a name."Everyone I have no idea what I should name my baby." I said. There was rummage around the room "how about Violante." Said Alec I shook my head no sound to obvious."How about Belladonna." Said Jane I thought about it for a while and it was perfect it means Beautiful woman and it's also the same word for the makeup and poison which is nice since she is the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty. And I can't forget I can still use the nickname Bella since the name Isabella is to popular here you wouldn't believe how many Isabella's I had meet. So I nodded Belladonna it is."So Jane since you names the baby you are the godmother." I send for some one to get a wet nurse. So my precious Bella can eat and be taken care of.

I guess she had to sleep in my bed so after she was feed I buddle her in a lot of blankets and lay her down right next to me I can hear her soft heart beat near me.

**Bella at age one**

It was Bella birthday we were at her room it officially became her room when she was two months old and had poop on my sheets. Her hair was longer and she got taller but she quite fussy lately "Bella what's wrong." She grab my hand so I put it closer and she move it into her mouth I feel something hard in her mouth…she was teething no wonder. I sighed in relief my cold finger calm her down so I took it out and let her down on the floor to play with my socks. She got and walk to the toy she just had her first steps. "Bella you did it" I said "Papa." She said excitedly

**Bella at age two **

We made the room girly paint it pink and gotten her a better bed. My Bella came down with the fever I remember when my little brother died of a fever so I don't want that to happen to her so I spend all day trying to cool her down and stuffing her down with soup. This didn't go well after she threw up on my good well that's what happens when you overstuff a little girl.

**Bella at age three **

My little girl started reading. She practically reads everything now she even went through…Alec's Diary. We were in her room when she asks me at her room."Daddy what's a harlot." I started coughing."What." She looks at me innocently."A harlot.'Note to self kill Alec.' I a harlot is a woman…who likes to work with men." She accepts my answer "okay daddy but one more thing."Aros hesitant to answer but looking at my daughter's curious face I knew I need to be the one to tell her ."Daddy what's sex and is it fun." I swallow for once not knowing how to answer.

**Bella at age four**

My little girl is getting prettier and smarter everyday. One day she asks me another question."Daddy where's mommy." I always knew that I had to answer that question but I try my best you see. No one should ever know Aphrodite is the mother of my child. You see this may sound silly but once everyone knew my Bella was her daughter people like my 'family' would be different. Our whole entire system would change because half the things we did was for religion purposes. Plus I don't want them to treat my daughter different just because of her mother.

So I lied."Well a long time ago your mother died of a fever when you were one." I said. She looks at me sadly. "Is that why you were acting insane when I got sick because of mom?" I nodded she sat on my lap and lay down her head on my shirt."Daddy what was mommy like." She said.

"She was warm, sweet and had the most beautiful laugh ever." I said. Then I start talking about her face."She also had a perk nose, thick hair and big blues just like yours." I said in a happier voice. I hug her and told her I love and put her to bed. I spent the night admiring her and how she grows up so fast and how lovely she looks.

**Bella's Fifth birthday**

Today was Bella's birthday and I got her a doll. The family was celebrating by drinking wine Bella accidently drop her glass and it broke.

She went downto pick up the shards and was accidently cut by a piece and blood oozed out of the little cut Alec jump to attack my little girl I pushed her out of the way and tackle him down. Jane took her to a different room and cleans the blood off her finger and I got Alec to calm down.

My daughter almost died and got her leg broken. I need to move her somewhere else so she can finally live a normal life I got a human friend to let her live England with them. I pack all her stuff."Daddy where I'm going?" I lied knowing she wouldn't take the news well."Your going on a trip to England you will be back soon." But I know it's going to be longer than that. I gave her one last hug and she left my life.

Present

I left the room the same after all these years. Not many people remember my Bella I just go in there once in a while and lay down just to think about her.I will always love my Belladonna.


End file.
